Survivor
by parasaurorophus
Summary: You only have two choices, to be the only one that can survive or see your only friend turn into one of those who chase you. [ Riley ; Chase ]


It was a normal day in Amber Beach, Riley and the others deal with Dino Bite Café as usual. Chase and Tyler were cooking in the kitchen when their boss came.

" Hey Kend.. Ms. Morgan " Shelby greeted their boss.

" I only see 4 customers so far today, it's not usually like this " Kendall sat on table four.

" And you are the fifth customer for today Ms. Morgan " Riley served Kendall's favorite meal on her table.

" So we don't have to overtime this time since there's no museum visitor today " Chase took off his apron.

Riley was cleaning up the table when Chase came to him.

" The others have gone home, why are you still here? "

" I have to clean up this place first, I'm going home after this " Riley tidied up the chair.

Chase nodded, he sat on the cashier table.

" Hey, why are you still here Chase? You don't have to wait for me " Riley went to the kitchen and wash his hands.

" I don't wanna leave you alone mate, it's kinda creepy in the museum at night, I'm afraid you'll cry when you meet the ghost here "

Riley rolled his eyes, " I'm not a cry baby besides, Koda and maybe Keeper are at the base down there "

Chase chuckled, " I'm kidding. Let's go home now "

Riley grabbed his jacket and they walked out of the museum.

 _ **Tomorrow**_

" Even there were only 3 customers so far today " Shelby sat on the chair while Koda mopped the floor.  
" Where's Chase anyway? "

" He's flirting with the lady outside the museum, he's coming here " Ivan entered the café.

They were sat at the café since there was no customer, Tyler turned on the telly to kill their boredom.

" _10 bodies found at the countryside of Amber Beach At least 3 people are reported missing. Amber Beach Police Department are still searching all over the city, they asked the residents to stay at home until they find the killer. "_

" It looks like no one will come tomorrow. " Shelby turned off the telly.

" Hey, good afternoon guys. I thought the museum is closed for today and I'm the only one here " Chase joined them." Did you guys hear the news? "

" About a terror in the city? Yeah we just watched the telly. Wait, where's Riley anyway? He was here 25 minutes ago. "

They looked around the café, but no sign of Riley.

" I'll check the base, maybe he's there with Keeper "

Chase headed to their secret base, " Riley are you there? "

The ranch boy sat on the bench there, he was sigh after put his phone on the table.

" Hey mate, what's wrong? " the Kiwi sat next to him.

" I was calling Matt and my mom about 15 times but they didn't answer. "

" Maybe they are busy right now Riley, they'll call you soon. Don't worry " Chase rubbed Riley's back.

" No Chase, it's not like that, they always answer even though they're busy, so do I. I'm worried about them, Chase "

Chase smiled at the younger boy, " Positive think, they're okay Ri. If you want to visit them, I'll ask Kendall to give you a free time tomorrow. "

" Thanks Chase, you're the best " Riley embraced the New Zealander.

" Now, go back to the café, they're worried "

" Ok. Thanks once again " Riley kissed the older boy's cheek before left the base.

" Hey where were you? we are worried about you " Kendall – _that just came 10 minutes ago-_ asked.

" I was at the base, called my mom and luckily Chase found me " Riley glanced at the skateboarder.

The gang has returned to the café while Chase and Kendall were still at the museum.

" Kend.. Ms. Morgan, can I talk to you? "

The scientist nodded, " What's wrong? "

" I think Riley is homesick right now, he is worried about Matt and his mom since they didn't answer when he called them. Can you give him a day off tomorrow so he can home ? "

" Of course he can go home, the café will be closed tomorrow because we have a visitor crisis now. You guys can go home this afternoon "

The last day of workdays, Chase was cleaning up the museum.

" Something hit his head, Ms. Morgan? " Shelby stared at the kiwi from afar.

" No, Why Shelb? "

" The real Chase won't want to sweat just to clean up "

The rest of team were stood at the café entrance, watched the Kiwi cleaned up the whole museum. Two minutes later, Riley came from the café, brought a glass of lime squishee and gave it to Chase.

" Thanks mate "

" No problem. Hey,are you going home to New Zealand tomorrow? "

" No, I'll stay here with Koda, Ivan will go to Philip's right? " Chase slurped his drink.

" Why? I mean, you must miss your family right? "

" Yeah, but I can go home for Christmas besides I think it's not a good idea to leave Koda alone to take care of the entire museum " Chase chuckled.

" Yeah you're right. But he has learned a lot, he can even use Ms. Morgan's laptop now "

" What exactly are they talking about? "

The rest of team were still staring at both of them.

" Seems they are talking about an exciting things, my lady "

They were watching for 20 minutes.

Six teenagers were gathering on museum lobby.

" Chase, take care of Koda okay? And Koda don't let Chase burn the entire museum like before. I don't wanna see my museum turned to ash when I come back "

" C'mon Ms. Morgan, it was an accident. " Chase rolled his eyes.

Tyler were join Shelby. She decided to go home. Philip's guard picked Ivan up.

" Okay, see you guys later. "

" Hey wait up " Chase held Riley's wrist.

" What's wrong Chase? "

" Um.. Promise me you'll comeback soon? " Chase rubbed his neck, nervously.

" Of course Chase. Don't worry hotshot, I'll be back soon " the American smiled.

" Ok take care "

He was staring until Riley's scooter disappeared at the end of the street.

" Chase… let go in "

" Yeah mate " Chase walked into the museum with Koda, he changed the sign from 'open' to 'closed' before he locked the entrance.

" _Why I feel like something bad is going to happen?_ "


End file.
